Behind this Mask
by Falling without You
Summary: The 2nd great war was over. So life then reverted to what it once was for the countries and continued on. But one of them holds a secret, a secret that threatens to destroy them from the inside. Not wanting to hurt anyone they hide behind a mask of their own creation. But that mask is slipping, cracking quickly. Others who care can see this and want to help. Will he let them?
1. Prologue

**A/N OK so thank you guest, for telling me about the weird spacing, hopefully this made it a little better. As You could probably tell, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WHEN IT COMES TO EDITING! so, any help/suggestions/'you should do this/'you moron fix this' will be considered extremely helpful. That is all.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Edit: I just went back and looked at this and decided that if you really want you can skip this, its not really important til later, and its a flash back so go ahead and just go straight to chapter 1. Oh and I fixed some spacing issues. But if you want to have some background read this, and it will become more important later.**

* * *

The war was over. The allies had won. All that was left to do was to pick up the pieces. But there were a lot more pieces than they had thought.

* * *

The days of training and chasing Italy down were just distant memories of the past. In fact most of them, the axis powers, had not seen each other for years,especially when the war began to get complicated. When Germany (the country not the personification) had been finally taken by the allies, he, Germany, was no were to be found. They thought he would turn up as their troops began securing different areas of the city. Nothing.

* * *

America looked up to see a lone figure straggling towards him in the camp. He let up from bugging England to stare. "Halt!" yelled one of the perimeter guards, the figure stopped and put up his hands. America squinted "Prussia? Is that you?" "Yes it's me" something was very, very wrong here. For once Prussia had not referred to himself as the 'awesome me'. America motioned for his men to stand down, Prussia continued his dragging stumble forward, obviously favoring one leg over the other. The most notable of his bandages would probably be the one wrapped around his head cover one of his ruby eyes. Alfred rushed forward managing to catch him right before he fell, when his bad leg gave out. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately. Something had to be up otherwise Prussia wouldn't have come forward so easily without any kind of attack.

"It is West, you got to help him!"

"And why would I help that !#$%^&*" Americas once worried eyes turning to chips of ice.

"Please! You got to help me; I don't think he's going to make it without any medical attention, please!"

Prussia sounded so desperate that America's heart melted a little.

"Fine" he said gruffly "but only because he needs to stand trial for what he has done".

Prussia felt relief wash though him "Thank you! He's this way"

hoping desperately that this wasn't a trap he followed Prussia after a quick word to some England and some of his men, they would be following behind, just in case.

* * *

Prussia led him to the remains of a house; all that was left was rubble, bombed down to the foundations.

"So where is he?" America demanded sharply, this was looking more and more suspicious.

"He's in the cellar, duh" responded Prussia as he opened as set of cellar doors that had been partially obscured by all the surrounding rubble; this was his attempt to sound more light hearted than he actually was.

The steps went down, down, down seeming far to long for Prussia's liking. Didn't the stairs understand that his brother's life was on the line? After what seemed like an age to him they reached the bottom. Immediately he rushed over to his brother's side.

"West, West? You still with me?" but the way Prussia said it made it sound more like a statement than an actual question. America walked over to the cot cautiously. Germany was lying on it with a thin blanket, it was a wonder he wasn't shivering. As America was about to voice this aloud Prussia answered his unspoken why with, "He made me give them away, to the people we saved, he would have given more but he slipped into a coma a couple of months ago, at least I think it's a coma" Prussia knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it, when he was stressed he started to ramble. America reached out and touched Germany's forehead

"Feels like he's got a fever" he kneeled down pulling back an eyelid once he did so. He watched the pupil

"No pupil reaction, he might be in a coma"

"Can you help him?" the desperation in Prussia's tone was not lost on him, his injuries must be much worse than what was currently visible.

"I can see if I can get him into a hospital soon, that's best case scenario, worse case I might be able to get some medicine and first aid supplies for a while then get him into a hospital"

"thank you"

* * *

**A/N #2 so yeah, sorry that this is a bit boring, but this is like the only boring chapter promise! plus its not even a chapter its a prologue Now leave me a review please, seriously I need all the help I can get!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N and here's Chapter 1! please leave me a review, it makes me nervous when you don't, like you hate it or something.**

**Warning: really rude insult that you should never call any one, you have been warned**

* * *

**Oh and the Italics is ****_Germany reading into the situation/what he thinks/remembers_**

**Years later…**

* * *

"Vould you all just shut up!" yelled Germany slamming his hands onto the table;

France and England had gotten into another fight. It had started out on topic but was quickly degrading to their routine insults. When the meeting was put back on track and about to break to lunch when Japan and China began fighting over who owned a set of islands.

"Calm down China, this can be discussed more thoroughly at another time that way we might actually get to a consensus rather than a shouting match" Germany said tiredly. Japan sent Germany a quiet look of thanks, he didn't see it.

"I'm not going to listen to you, because this is your entire fault in the first place!"

"China calm down let's take a break so that we can think about this in a more rational manner" England piped up trying to avoid the impending doom.

"you shouldn't even be talking" that was Romano "that stupid potato ! #$%^&* needs to be put in his place, he was the cause of not only world !#$%^&* war I but world war II as well!"

"Now Romano…." "Don't pretend you don't agree! He practically destroyed your capital, you know the !#$%^&* blitz!" England shut up not quite sure how to respond to that

"What the !#$%^&* is your problem?" Prussia said standing up, his ruby eyes flashed dangerously.

"My ! #$%^&* problem is that, that ! #$%^&* sitting next to you, he acts like he is in charge, and acts like he is so perfect when really he is the one who is the farthest from it. A lot of countries may say they have forgiven him or forgotten it but I sure as !#$%^&* haven't! I will never forgive you ! #$%^&* and I hope you rot in ! #$%^&* you Nazi!" Romano finished looking right into Germany's eyes.

"shut the ! #$%^&* up" Prussia looked absolutely deadly.

The conference room had gone deadly silent. America spoke up "calm down guys" he started nervously "we have all forgive Germany it's all in the past now"

"I am afraid not comrade I have to agree with the angry Italian I have still not forgiven Germany for what he's done and he's never had to suffer like my people had too da?"

"There is no reason to continue pressing this issue Germany also suffered after the war so we should all calm down" America said again

"How about we take an early lunch so that we can calm down, oui?" France said cutting into the quiet. Even as his words shattered the silence chatter erupted.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who felt that way"

"it's surprising Prussia stood up for him"

"_he's the cause of Prussia's dissolvement and having to be with Russia" _

"Romano sure has guts calling him a Nazi"

"wells it's true, he still kind of is one"

"I wonder what Russia meant do you think he is going to get at Germany"

"I sure hope so" "_he deserves a bigger punishment than he ended up getting" _

"do you think they will argue again after lunch?"

"_Maybe if we're lucky he will get the drift he isn't wanted here"_

* * *

**During Romano's rant…**

* * *

The numbers on his left arm burned more a more increasingly with each word from Romano's mouth, before he even finished the memories were starting to come back _monster, devil _he was trying to keep his breathing steady trying to keep the flood of memories from pouring out.

"_I may forgive your country but I will never forgive you" _

he became aware he was clenching his hands tightly and rocking slightly. Prussia began to look nervous, Romano's little speech had triggered some recall in his bruder. This hadn't been the first time. He had to get West out of it fast before it got worse. Italy looked up with worry at Germany.

"ve Germany are you ok?"

what Prussia did next surprised everyone in the room, but it was what happened next that really shocked everyone. He hauled back and slapped Germany across the face hard. Several (most) countries sucked in a breath sure, that Germany would kill him, in their eyes Germanys flash back looked like he was just trying not to lash out. A moment after the slap Germany relaxed from his stiff position. Sat and nodded his thanks to Prussia. What.

"How about we take an early lunch so that we can calm down, oui?".

The words had barely registered in their ears when Germany was gone and the chatter began.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all Guest? You made me SO FREAKING HAPPY! THANKS SO MUCH. You said you were worried about your English? You really shouldn't be, its freaking amazing! So heres the update you asked for**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Prussia was surprised at Frances sudden kindness about having a break right then, but he did not dwell on it for long; he had to find West fast. He would be somewhere not easily found but not too difficult, if he stayed true to form.

* * *

Italy decided to wander up and down the halls to see if he could find any pasta. Once he found the pasta, he needed to find Germany. Pasta fixed everything, therefore pasta would help make Germany feel better. He was shoved to the side slightly as Prussia ran past him with a quick 'sorry' over his shoulder. His mafia skills kicked in, yes he did have them, but he did not exhibit them as much as Romano, as the mafia was not as pronounced in N. Italy, so he really only displayed them when he needed to. He followed Prussia silently. Several seconds later he realized that Prussia was indeed looking for Germany and on top of that also had a general idea of where he would most likely be, as he was only checking certain areas.

* * *

After searching down several hallways, on a couple of different floors, Prussia yanked out his phone and marked off several areas on his list, while checking the time.

"! #$%^&* the meeting is going to start soon" he paced in a circle, restless, for a moment before he hung his head and sighed, "I will just have to do it myself" he ran a hand over his spiky hair then walked purposefully back to the meeting room.

* * *

Germany sat in a corner in an empty meeting room, far from the actual meeting. Where exactly? He didn't know or care. He struggled to pull his emotions under control, to lock the overwhelming memories back into the depths of his mind. The numbers on his left arm burned fiercely but he held in all noise. The other countries didn't know what had happened to him, and he never planned on telling them either, even Prussia, his own brother only knew the basics,

7423801

The number tattooed in blue ink. The number that reminded him of everything that had happened that made him unsure whether he was actually in the nightmare or not. Speaking of nightmares he hadn't really been sleeping lately, but he could easily explain away the bags under his eyes as overworking. That's how everyone viewed him as, a country that was a workaholic, but they didn't need to know the real reason why, and would probably would never know why, if he had anything to say about it. He threw himself into his work in a n attempt to forget, it hadn't been working lately and the nightmares had become more and more intense when he took any medication or sleeping pills. He was too afraid to go to sleep. He rubbed his eyes. The words still cut him to the core, it hurt a lot, but in some was it was relieving. He had always suspected that they still hated him, and he was OK with that. The burning pain from the numbers was all the hate people had for what had happened, for the atrocities that he, Ludwig, had seemingly committed. It also was the hate of the nations, brought up by one event or another, but it was still there even with the ones who hid it behind smiles and never brought it up, he could feel it still. So in actuality the words they said were just confirming what he thought he knew. but what could he do?

* * *

Prussia glanced in one last room, the last one before he was going to head back in earnest.

"West!" re ran over "the break and lunch is over, we need to go back" he looked at Germany concerned "can you do that or should I just call you in as sick?"

Germany took in a shuddering breath, "I... I don't feel so good, I'll just head home". Feeling sick was an understatement. The violent memories were making him feel queasy but his left arm felt like a piece of red hot iron was being pressed against it. He gave it a quick glance, relieved that the material of his jacket, shirt, and gloves still covered the numbers completely. Prussia knew about the abuse he got from his boss, but he didn't know what had happened after he left to fight Russia, he didn't know about the numbers and Germany was determined to keep it that way.

"That's what I just asked Bruder!" Prussia said with false cheer "you must be sicker than I first thought, go ahead and head home, I will wrap things up here"

Germany stood up with some difficultly, pain shooting through his arm. He gasped slightly clutching above his wrist and leaning against the wall for support. This is where Italy decided to make his entrance.

"Vee, Germany are you OK?" concern filled his face

"Ja" he lied "I am fine I just need to get some sleep"

he tried to brush Italy off, so that the Italian wouldn't follow him home as what often happened when he was sick. Italy still looked concerned

"OK, if you say so Germany, vee..."

with a smile that looked more like a grimace Germany left, not noticing the concerned looks behind him.

* * *

**A/N yes I know the formatting is slightly odd, formatting and spelling are out to get me I swear... sigh, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you IWantsRussia for the favorite! usually I don't update nearly this fast but reviews keep me motivated! :)**

* * *

Germany opened the door to his house, briefly illuminating the shadowy interior before he shut the door. He shrugged off his jacket in the dark hall and hung it on the nearby hooks. It left him in his long sleeved dress shirt. Most people would have thought wearing a jacket, on top of a full uniform and a long sleeved shirt in the heat would have been absolutely miserable. He used to think the same way but times had changed. The numbers flared again causing him to grit his teeth. Somewhat unsteadily he walked to his room and lay back. The argument was bringing up way to many memories. Plus the burning had continued all the way from the meeting. He was exhausted, the pain compounding with the already existing exhaustion. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Prussia and Italy head it back to the meeting silently each thinking about Germany's condition. When they were sure they were out of earshot from Germany and any other countries, they looked at each other both with their mouths open as if to say something. Italy motioned for Prussia to go first.

"We should get back to the meeting but after we need to talk"

"agreed" resolve had hardened the normally soft hazel eyes. They walked back in taking their seats a minuet before the meeting was going to start again.

"Where is Germany?" questioned England during role call

"whoa, whoa, whoa! first of all technically I am half of Germany, the awesome Prussian half of course, and second he wasn't feeling well and so he headed home" Prussia responded at this whispers broke out in the room. America went in for a save.

"Guys, guys I know how to fix global warming" he paused for dramatic effect "a giant hero robot!" on cue, groans and arguments immediately broke out around the table. Prussia nodded gratefully at America, who only smiled back.

* * *

He was on a gray flat plain. 'Where am I?' Germany thought he turned and saw a fence. He knew now, 'the camps' he let out a small sigh before, a sudden wind seemed to tear it from his lips gunshots rang out, and he was reliving another true nightmare. More gunshots, a girl screaming, images raced faster and faster past his closed eyelids with ferocious accuracy. The feel of a weapon being shoved into his hands and being commanded to shoot. The white hot feel of a bullet passing though. The continuous onslaught for beatings and cruel taunts. He gasped trying to pull it under control trying to pull himself out of this living nightmare, but it only proceeded to dissolve into further chaos.

* * *

"So that concludes the meeting" America announced. Gratefully all the nations left most with varying degrees of headaches, as usual nothing really got accomplished accept a lot of yelling, and there was a lot more without Germany there to restore order. However no one was faster leaving the meeting than Prussia. But it was not because of his general reasons, the meeting wasn't awesome enough, these nations weren't awesome enough and so on. No the reason was that he was genuinely worried about Germany. He had taught the kid (kid in his eyes) everything he knew so he could read him like an open book if he wanted to. Key word there: _if_. But this time it was serious, west was hiding something from him and whatever he was hiding was hurting him a lot. So what kind of brother would he be not to try and figure it out especial because of all what had happened today.

* * *

Italy was hot on Prussia's heels, determined to figure out how to make Doitsu better. And the way he had held on to his left arm so tightly was definitely off. Anyways the least he could do is make Doitsu pasta, because pasta can fix everything.

* * *

Germany tossed restlessly half mumbling words. Unconsciously his right hand was thrown out from the blankets trying to sooth the burning pain coming from it.

* * *

"WEST~! OH WEST! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Prussia's loud and joyful tone was just used to cover his nervousness. He had gotten home late because no matter how he protested France and Spain had managed to drag him off to go drinking, he had only just managed to escape. Italy had wanted to come too, but his brother Romano had dragged him off muttering something about how 'the !#$%^&* potato !#$%^&*' didn't need any sympathy. Prussia had felt a twinge of sadness at the look from Italy's face, he had looked so depressed. He waited a second before yelling again "OI WEST!", still no response. This worried him slightly but after seeing Germanys jacket hung up next to the door ('such a neat freak'), he attempted to remain logical (it was very difficult) he proceeded to check all the rooms in the house. He not so quietly flung open Germanys bedroom door, and saw him asleep. He then heaved a sigh in relief, grateful that the silence in the house wasn't because of something worse. Then something caught his eye. The moonlight was filtering in through the gap in the curtains causing it to light the objects it hit up with a bright intensity in the otherwise dark room. A particularly bright strip caught his eye. There as if underlined by the band aid, Germany had put on for a paper cut before the meeting had gone sour (the papers had managed to slide between his glove, jacket _and_ sleeve), were what appeared to be numbers. He couldn't really make out what they were at first, writing them off as strange shadows but they seemed too uniform. As he moved closer they became clearer. He recoiled in shock and made a small noise when he saw that they did indeed seem to be numbers. The noise was enough to have his brother to shift restlessly, obscuring his arm, and the numbers, from view. Prussia began to think, trying to deny the idea that was rapidly taking shape in his head. He questioned his own vision wondering if he had really seen it or was he just imagining things. But he did know this for certain, West was hiding something, and he wasn't going to stop until he found out exactly what it was.

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUUNNNN! Things just got interesting. I have a poem that fits w/ chptr 2. should I include it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N you should be so proud of me for posting this, do you know how sucky state testing is? well I just went through a whole week of it, and my jerk chemistry teacher even assigned homework!**

**OH this is important:: Prussia represents East Germany but declared that not awesome enough so he still goes by Prussia, that's why he's allowed in meetings, but most of the time he just lets Germany take care of things because the meetings are not 'awesome' enough for his presence or something, he much prefers to cause havoc then get anything accomplished**

* * *

Prussia was acting weird. While this wasn't exactly a strange occurrence, between the strange things he did to crash the meetings and things he did for 'fun', this was even more odd than usual. And it had to do with his shirt. Or at least he thought it has to do with his shirt… anyways that morning alone he had managed to jump on him in the hall knocking him over trying to take off his shirt while rambling how that shirt wasn't up to the correct standards of awesome or something. Then at breakfast he managed to dump most of his breakfast and drink on him. Then promptly demanded to assist in helping him clean up, again, by attempting to rip off his shirt. He had a feeling though that it would continue to escalate, unfortunately. But now they were in the elevator with several other nations on the way to the meeting, Prussia's antics had caused them to run late. Even so Germany made sure that he moved himself as far away from Prussia as he could in the small space of the elevator. thankfully Prussia didn't pull anything, but Germany was still nervous. It also didn't help that Romano would be at the meeting again, Prussia had mentioned something about how Spain apologized for Romano's behavior but he wasn't really paying attention, trying to keep memories from pouring into his head.

* * *

They entered the meeting room and took their seats. Next to each other of course. Italy came bounding up,

"vee! Germany! I made you some pasta!"

Germany rubbed his eyes tiredly "thank you Italy" he responded quietly in a tired voice

"vee? Germany are you ok?" Feliciano looked at him in concern the blond was generally a little louder when it came to talking

"yes… just tired" Germany rubbed his eyes again and put on his glasses. He used to only need them for reading or precision work but now he needed them for just about everything. They annoyed him.

* * *

The meeting started while he was contemplating his annoyance. The usual fights broke out but he really could not bring himself to care. He was just so tired, physically and mentally, he started to dose off ever so slightly because with people around him he could sleep without waking up and being alone wondering whether or not he was in the labs or not. But here he would be surrounded by people immediately reassuring him that it wasn't happening to him again. Well not them their presence would. The room went from its normally loud babble to quiet really fast that it startled him awake. Everyone was staring at him; he flushed embarrassed by the attention.

America laughed loudly "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! The hero is here!" he busted in the doors late as usual. Germany felt relieved as the stares were temporarily removed from him to America and a chorus of groans rang out. He sighed in relief. He spoke well thought too soon. A moment later the stares were upon him again. He sweat dropped sinking lower in his seat. The room had once again gone dead silent.

Someone sang out "awkward silence~" and in response there there was a few awkward laughs but not enough to break their concentration.

"yes?" he responded hesitantly, it was Spain who spoke up

"you started to fall asleep in a meeting" Germany continued to look confused, every nation had done it at least once, wasn't he allowed to?

"You _never_ fall asleep in meetings" Germany wasn't sure how to respond

"um sorry?" this was creeping him out it's not like it was that big of a deal right?

"SO GUYS I KNOW HOW TO FIX GLOBAL WARMING! A GIANT HERO ROBOT!" this was America again

"oh give it a rest America we all know a robot won't work" responded England

"YES BUT I have improved it!" the air seemed to sparkle around him. Some nations were becoming curious about what his 'improvement' possibly be. While others just wanted to see him look stupid again. In any case it effectively drew attention away from Germany. Germany thanked him a thousand times in his head, but he also got the feeling he was doing this on purpose. For all the dumb things America did he was sure smarter than he looked, he wondered how much of his stupidity was calculated for a reason. Interesting.

* * *

As the meeting continued, well started because now everyone was here, Germany felt himself more and more drawn to sleep. Someone was shaking his shoulder, his head jerked up.

"Dude didn't you hear? The meetings over! You must be really out of it to sleep through all of that!" Prussia snickered "out of it enough that you didn't notice when I started drawing awesome drawings on your face! Italy thought it looked fun so he started drawing on the other side! You have quite the art work on your face!"

Germany walked over to the bathroom and sighed. They really did go to town on one half was random self-portraits of Prussia and pictures of Gilbird and other scribbles. On the other side it looked like a landscape. It was really quite amazing how Italy incorporated his face into the drawing. Germany wasn't admiring it though he was just hoping that whatever ink they used was washable. It was. He managed to get most of it off except for a few faint outlines were the ink had been layered. He exited the bathroom were Prussia was playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"Come on West! Italy said he was coming over and we all know you're a neat freak when it comes to your kitchen!" Prussia said over his shoulder starting to walk away. Germany had no choice but to follow, if he didn't want to walk.

* * *

Italy was already there when they arrived home.

"I'm going upstairs to change" was Germanys only response before heading upstairs, he wanted out of his uniform and wanted to see if he could get any more ink off his face. As soon as Germany left Prussia pulled Italy aside.

"Listen remember what we talked about earlier?" this immediately got Italy to pause in his pasta making

"yes".

"I think I have discovered something but I need your help to confirm it"

"tell me the plan"

"ok so…"

* * *

Germany was greeted by the smell of pasta as he came back down stairs. Italy had already moved the pasta to the table and now was moving an enormous pot of sauce to the table. Germany noticed the puddle of water on the floor before Italy did.

"Italy look ou-!" he rushed forward determined to catch Italy before he hurt himself. The pot of sauce flew up in the air smearing sauce everywhere in his formally pristine kitchen. Germany was absolutely drenched but he managed to protect Italy by diving over him. Italy started to tear up

"Wahhh! Doitsu! Doitsu! I'm sorrryyyyyy!"

"It's fine Italy" Germany sighed pushing his sauce filled hair and now covered glasses out of his eyes. "I will be down in a minute, I need a shower"

"vee~ Doitsu! Doitsu! Let me help you!" he began tugging on Germanys shirt

"Nein, I've got it, you go ahead and finish up dinner" Germany responded swiftly, tugging his shirt out of Italy's hands and heading back up the stairs.

* * *

Plan number 1: cover Germany in pasta sauce then Italy help him out

FAIL

It was time for plan 2.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that Italy is a bit OOC  
**

**Yes I believe that there is more to America that meets the eye**

**The comment about the glasses? That will be important later**

**Jatynzel**** - here's your update! yeah, I like not-a-5-year-old Italy too!**

**Until next time...**

**P.S. seriously guys I almost never update this fast like ever, go look at my other story and you will see what I mean.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello my lovely readers! here is the update! please spread the word and leave a review!**

* * *

Italy and Prussia heard the shower turn on from the kitchen. They were slightly surprised that Germany had not gone OCD and cleaned up the kitchen immediately. Although they realized the fact that he was so thoroughly drenched with pasta sauce would probably make cleaning up that much more impossible.

"Well that didn't go as well as we thought" Prussia stated "on to plan two! Vee~"

Dinner pasted uneventfully. Germany thanked whatever god there was for sparing him from more of their actions. He headed to his room that Italy often shared. He didn't even bother trying to lock him out; Italy had proven far too adept to getting into his room. He changed quickly and pulled on the flesh covered sleeve over the numbers on his left arm. It wouldn't hold up under close inspection but would suffice if Italy snuck in again. He settled down and turned toward the window just in time to hear the tell-tale creak of the door opening as Italy snuck in. he made sure the sleeve was secure and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Screaming. He was running, running, running. His breath was loud in his ears. It was another test he realized. They wanted to see how long he could run at how fast over different terrain. With shoes without shoes, temperature hot cold. He stumbled and forced himself back to his feet, remembering what would happen if he fell. It would be the shocks today. He was all too aware. The terrain changed again. From mostly even smooth stone to sharp rocks. The stones began to pierce his feet. He stumbled and fell. Hard, the sharp stones piercing his hands. His arms collapsed beneath him thwarting any plans of getting back to his feet. Then the yelling. Screaming, screaming at him to get up and get moving now. Then the threats, the first jolts of electrocution, a warning gunshot, and then the burning slice of it entering his arm and passing through. He was dimly aware of himself bleeding but he couldn't seem to focus. He was aware of the pain though. He curled in on himself instinctively, but it didn't stop the people surrounding him as his vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

Italy awoke with a jolt, he wasn't quite sure why. Had he heard a scary noise? No that wasn't it. He thought about it looking around the room that was softly illuminated by the moon. Germanys room of course, he had snuck in again. Germany! That's what it was! Germany had moved and it woke him up. He looked over at the sleeping German and gave a start of surprise. He was curling in on himself as if he was trying to escape whatever was hurting him but couldn't. But why? Germany was so strong and brave, what could scare him that much in a nightmare? A couple of tears leaked from the sleeping blonds eyes. Now Italy was even more worried. He could remember maybe two times he had seen Germany cry. Once when the Berlin wall went up and he could no longer contact his brother and once when it was torn down. But those were more tears of joy than anything else. It frightened Italy to see him so vulnerable looking, Ludwig never looked vulnerable always hiding behind his emotionless mask. Tentatively he wrapped his thin arms around the sleeping man. The blond stiffened for a moment then relaxed into the hug. The shaking and tears stopping, his sleeping face smoothing out into relaxation once more.

* * *

Italy made sure that he was up before Germany. He and Prussia still needed to discuss the plan. They finished moments before Germany headed down stairs. Fully ready for the day of course. Italy immediately glomped him, and he had already taken a half step backwards to compensate.

"Vee~ Germany, Germany! Can I make pasta~" Germany sighed in resignation

"Yes Italy you can make pasta just don't make a huge mess like last night"

Italy immediately began to tear up "I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I-"

Germany cut him off before he could get into the full swing of things

"look Italy its fine, just finish quickly, we don't want to be late for the meeting." The tears instantly vanished, replaced by his usual smile

"Thank you Germany~" he gave him another quick hug, a kiss on both cheeks (as was custom) and bounced off to make pasta. Leaving Germany to blush heavily.

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed the quickly got himself back on topic "so West" he began slinging an arm around one of Germanys shoulders

"does the awesome me get to come to the meeting today" Germany sighed again

"yes Bruder you can come to the meeting today" Prussia whooped and sat down at the table as Italy came over with the pasta he made. Germany sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

They were in the elevator on the way to the floor where the meeting was going to be held. And Germany was getting increasingly more nervous because of the look that had appeared on Prussia's face. He was planning something Germany was sure of it.

* * *

The meeting started without a hitch, well mostly. It would be a bit more accurate to say the meeting started as it usually did, with complete and utter chaos. They called a break half way through, with several nations downing aspirin to help combat the mounting headaches. All nations had removed their outer jackets, it was over 90 degrees outside and the AC in the building was busted, courtesy of Prussia but no-one needed to know that. Italy walked over towards Germany water bottle in hand. Romano had managed to detach him from Germany and had dragged him to the far end of the table. Ok Italy wasn't walking he was running, with an open water bottle no less. And with comical style 5 feet away from Germany he tripped, flinging water all out in front of him. Germany had started to move forward to catch him when Italy latched on to his shirt. So not only was he soaked Italy had managed to rip his shirt. Germany ground his hands into his eyes trying not to scream. 'However' he thought 'it's a good thing Italy did not manage to rip it anywhere revealing' he shuddered; remember the scars he so desperately tried to hide from everyone. No instead Italy had managed to rip it from the collar all the way down to his chest, revealing the dark tank top he wore underneath.

"Italy will you please let go?" Italy let go somewhat reluctantly. He looked at Italy's face was that disappointment he saw? He focused further but it was already gone. Germany sighed again. Then excused himself to the bathroom grabbing the bag that he kept for what he called 'Italy emergencies' (or I.E. for short). He had a spare shirt in there due to other instances that involved Italy. So he was prepared obviously.

After Germany walked out Prussia pulled Italy aside.

"Well plan 'make Germany's shirt see through' and plan 'tear Germanys shirt off so we can see underneath' were a bust" Italy nodded his head in agreement

"vee~ what are we going to do now?" Prussia looked thoughtful but then a slow grin spread across his face

"I have just the idea"

* * *

Germany walked into the bathroom and set down the I.E. bag and extracted the spare shirt. He shrugged off the now ruined shirt folding it up before going to place it in the bag. He would throw it away but Austria would probably throw a fit for getting rid of 'perfectly good clothing'. He heard the bathroom door open again, causing him to freeze. There was nothing covering the numbers on his arm. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder then relaxed when he saw who it was. It was the only nation besides himself that knew of the numbers.

Plan 2 – FAIL

Plan 3 – FAIL

On to plan #4

* * *

**A/N please remember to leave a review. Oh and this fic isn't going to stay light-hearted for long**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N SQUEEEEE! see what happens when you review! you get a very very happy author! and a update! so keep the reviews coming pretty please! I mean please I have like 7 reviews. Thats like 1 per chapter. *pouts* Whats it going to take to get you guys to review dang it!  
**

**Oh you've probably noticed that I don't swear. I don't, its a personal thing really and when you don't swear it makes you look smarter (I need all the help I can get) so the characters that need swear words get my symbol combination at the top of the keyboard, because face it, it just wouldn't be Romano with out swearing**

**Jatynzel**** - good thing Germany has a lot of shirts**

* * *

The rest of the world meeting passed uneventfully. Thankfully in Germanys opinion. The rest of the day also went uneventfully. Dinner was pasta obviously thanks to Italy. Literally kept a sharp eye out for any more nightmares from Germany. Either they were no existent, or not enough to affect the blond. Italy slept fitfully beside him wonder whether or not something was wrong. Something seemed wrong to him, Italy could read the atmosphere if he so choose, after all he was one of the oldest nations there. He chose not to show it because it was so much easier to be seen as the clueless nation. The happy airhead he was. Some things were better left alone.

* * *

That morning they set their plan into action. They superciliously started a delayed fire in the kitchen. Hoping that it would somehow destroy Germany's shirt beyond repair so that they could get a good look at his arm before he covered it up again. Unfortunately they didn't really know what they were doing, and Germany was upstairs a lot longer than they thought because he was in the shower. And unfortunately they were careless about where they started the fire. In short it exploded violently. As Germany was about to get out of the shower.

* * *

Plan 4 - FAIL

* * *

On the bright side Germany thought at least they got a new kitchen. But Prussia and Italy had some serious explaining to do. However Prussia managed to pull off one of his 'awesome' escapes while Italy did his whole pleading and begging routine, several times. So he had to let the subject drop unless he wanted Italy to start crying again. Then Romano would have been out for his blood, again. He rubbed the spot between his eyes again, trying to detour the oncoming headache. Needless to say that they were late for the meeting.

"Sup dudes!" good grief they were even later than America

"Why are you late?"

that was England for once not trying to kill France for some reason or another. Germany sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. And dragged a hand down his face.

"They blew up my kitchen" silence dead silence, then the room exploded into laughter.

"Mein Gott" Germany said while they took their seats. The room slowly quieted back down.

"Now what really happened?" asked France.

Germany groaned "I'm telling the truth they really did blow up my kitchen"

now that the nations knew it was true they found it all the more hilarious. The meeting could not stay remotely serious for the rest of the day.

* * *

Germany picked up the papers that had been handed out and his own notes, carefully stacking them and placed them in the briefcase he had brought along. The nations were slowly filtering out of the meeting room. Italy came running up, latching his fingers around Germany's wrist. He bounced in place slightly

"Vee~ Germany! Germany! Can we go out to eat? Can I order pasta? What if the restaurant doesn't have pasta!"

he continued to ramble on with Germany half listening to what was going on. What they both didn't notice is the fact that all the bouncing slowly caused Italy's hand to slip between the fabric of his coat and shirt. Then the shirt and glove, eventually coming in contact with his skin underneath. Still they didn't notice then with one particularly vibrant bounce his hand slid up past his wrist just a fraction of an inch. Germany froze. His eyes no longer seeing what was in front of him, taking on a distant look, tossed back into a memory.

Prussia noticed this immediately

"!#$%^&*" he swore running over

"Italy you have to listen to me" he paused making sure Italy was fully focused on him "you need to let west- Germanys wrist go"

"Vee~? But why?" he tilted his head as he asked this question. Prussia became more panicked

"Italy you need to let go I will explain, Just let go now " Prussia looked really panicked now

"vee OK Prussia!" Italy responded as he let go. Prussia held two fingers up to Germany's neck testing his pulse. Still steady, for now, depending on what scar got touched this could get a lot worse. Austria came over,

"one of his?"

"Yes" "where?"

"His left wrist" Austria grabbed his left arm and shoved the sleeve up violently exposing it up to his elbow

"Austria, what got hit?" Prussia said still monitoring his brother. Austria didn't respond staring at Germanys arm

"Austria? Austria!" this snapped him out of his daze

"what got touched?"

"I… I… just get him out of here, I have the feeling that he's going to be under for a long time, and get some medical supplies on hand"

"what is it?" Prussia was nearly exploding with worry Austria hesitated

"it's well I will tell you when we get out of here."

* * *

**A/N**

**Jatynzel**** - well in comparison of how I have this fic planned out this is as light-hearted as it gets, I may be wrong though, I am not very good at judging my own works, as my friend (who is the one threatening me to write hence the regular updates) puts it, "you but me through emotionally scaring trauma but the worse part is I can't kill you (inside joke) because then I will never know what happens next"... I didn't really see the problem.  
**

**Hmmm... I thought I had more reviews, my inbox lied to me! *gasp* no worries though, you still get the chapter**

**now click that blue button down there you know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Guess what guys! I got a sort of snow day. As in we got early release at 10:45. So in celebration, and the fact that you guys like to leave me lots of reviews, (*happy bounce!*) I am going to give you guys today everything Ive got! which is a lot really so be prepared to be bombarded with emails!**

**I will answer reviews at the bottom. I would really like someone to Beta me, *coughHINT,HINTcough* Ahem.**

* * *

_He was sitting in a crowded room. The girl next to him leaned over and gave him a smile. This surprised him. A smile in a place like this? It surprised him. _

_"__Don't look so sad" she said "at least we have other people here, were not alone" Germany realized she had a point. He gave a weak smile in return. "My name is Elsbeth, what's yours?" this was also accompanied with a smile. This girl was amazing he thought, able to find light in such awful place. _

_"__Mines Ludwig" _

_and thus a friendship was born in one of the darkest of places._

* * *

_They were digging a trench today. Mindless work really, but back breaking none the less. Germany or prisoner 7423801 as he is now known as tries to do the job with the exactness he has had drilled in him for decades. Somehow he finds himself wishing that he could see Elsbeth again._

* * *

_A new train full of prisoners came into the camp today. They had to move people around. They ended up combining two barracks full of prisoners. Ludwig scanned the people that would be joining them in the already cramped quarters. The S.S. were assigning people to beds. 4 or 5 was considered lucky most people shared with more. _

_"__7423823" 'the man, no not a man' Germany thinks, 'the "it" is pointing at my bunk, I think.' A young girl steps forward. He recognizes the eyes. As soon as the S.S. leaves the crude barracks he whispers "Elsbeth?" The girl nods._

* * *

Germany can feel himself become detached from the memories. He forces himself to think of the present to focus on what's happening around him at that moment. Movement. Someone is carrying him. Probably Prussia. He feels his sleeve is still in place and is relieved. His vision starts to swim into view. The blurred outlines of people are coming into focus. And then, almost like a snap, everything swims back into focus, he's free, for now of the memories. Its Prussia, Austria, and Hungry leaning over him.

"How long was I gone?"

"Only about 15 minutes" that was Prussia

"what did you see?" Hungry asked concerned. Hungry had been his surrogate mother when he was younger and still sometimes felt the need to mother him.

"Just an old war memory, when we were in the trenches"

"you pulled out of it rater quick West" Prussia said this now looking rather relieved

"Ja, I think I am getting better at handling the memories" flat out lie.

Prussia looked almost ecstatic at the news "West that is wunderbar! That is very, very gut news!"

Germany gave him a weak smile. He looked at Austria who seemed to be debating whether or not he should say something. Had he seen? If he had he obviously had not told the others yet. He needed to get out of here before Austria brought it up.

"Ja well I am going to head home" cue hovering by the others

"really I'm fine" he wasn't "if it makes you feel better I'll stay home tomorrow" another lie. This seemed to calm the others down. Germany took his chance and left.

* * *

Germany knocked on the door of the one nation he knew, knew about the numbers. Spain yanked open the door with a smile on his face

"Rom-" he stopped dead when he saw Germany, his serious side settling in for once. "I saw what happened." He began ushering Germany inside "was it?" Germany answered the question with a firm nod

"I managed to pull myself out before I got in too deep but…"

Spain answered for him "it's going to continue isn't it?"

"Ja".

Spain started walking deeper into his house with Germany following behind him.

"So why aren't you riding this out con Prussia, Austria and Hungry?" they were in the kitchen now, sitting across from one another. Germany frowned before responding

"that's because the memories are from this" he yanked up the sleeve of his left arm. Understanding flashed across Spain's face.

"I see, you are welcome to stay here until the memories past"

"Danke, I really appreciate this"

"I'll show you the guest room"

* * *

Germany had immediately collapsed on the bed in the guest room. Spain liked to call it the hidden guest room because no one knew about it except for Germany and himself. Romano came over so often that his other guest room was basically Romano's second room. The second guest room was also were Germany had recovered when Spain took care of him. Before he moved him back to Berlin for Prussia to take care of him. Spain sighed running a hand through his hair. He hoped for Germany's sake that the nightmares would last only for the rest of the day and all of the next. If they lasted much longer they were going to have a serious problem. 'It's kind of like people who are in comas' Spain mused 'the longer they are in it, the harder it is for them to pull out of it'. He absentmindedly began throwing around a tomato. "then again if the pattern holds consistent…" he trailed off into thought 'I'm going to be glad about soundproofing that room'

* * *

_Clack clack clack clack clack clack __**clank.**__ The sudden change in sound woke Germany up from his light dose, jerking slightly; it caused the guards in the car to shift nervously. Not that he was in any condition to do anything even with his advanced nation healing. The sliding door was open, providing a view of the passing country side. He stared out at it his blue eyes unfocused, as the surrounding S.S. shifted and fingered their guns nervously._

* * *

**A/N Yes I am evil and heartless, I have been informed of this.**

**IWantsRussia - *blushes* You are way too nice! Also: No biggy! we all have other things beside the internet! can you tell me what the spelling mistakes were? I am a terrible speller to the max, spell check was probably invented for people like me! But generaly my spelling is so bad, that even spell check can't tell what it is. *sweat drop* I am working on it I swear! But if you could point it out that would be helpful!**

**Jatynzel - Yes well, it does, but I really like reviews too!**

**invisiblegirl14 - Thanks for the follow and the favorite! It means a lot to me!**

**Tagicheartbreak - Thanks for following me as an author! To me that is saying that you love all my writing and that to me means the world.**

**Queen Umbugartus - Thank you! Makes me want to hug him too!**

**RandomPedestrian (guest) - Reviews like that make me happy! Here's and update for you!**

**On another note, did I ever tell you guys how much you mean to me? I have this story posted on another site and it has one comment, by the friend who I mentioned last chapter.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Another Update for today!**

* * *

Austria looked at Germany suspiciously as he left. Faint lines of worry creasing his brow surely he couldn't have seen what he saw on Germany's arm. Those weren't real numbers were they? 'Yes' he thought 'it is only a scar from that time' tentatively he put it out of his mind.

"!#$%^&*" Prussia said tiredly "he doesn't deserve all of this"

Hungry and Austria looked at him curious. He looked back at them with a dead gaze

"right, you guys don't know" he ran a hand through his frost colored hair "I guess I will have to tell you"

* * *

After about 20 minutes of waiting in the Germany bros front foyer Austria began to get impatient, just how long was Prussia going to take? There was a large crash as several heavy objects fell from upstairs, German curses slowly drifted down to them. Then a yell of triumph.

"Found it!" Prussia came running down the stairs holding up a piece of paper and a key. He huffed, annoyed "West moved some stuff around and left two sets" Austria opened his mouth to interrupt, wondering why there was two sets of keys but was cut off "But because of my awesome deduction skills if figured it out kesesesesese!" he grabbed Austria and Hungry and started pulling them towards the door. He quickly let go with a hit from a frying pan. "Ow! what did I do?" he said resentfully while holding his head gingerly.

* * *

Hungry felt like she was going to smack both males in the cry with her frying pan, regardless if one was Austria, if they did not shut up _now_. Austria and Prussia were clearly lost. They had typed in the coordinates on the piece of paper into the GPS in the car and then realized they needed a shovel. That prompted Prussia to run into the house and chuck into the back of the car. What they didn't realize is that Prussia had bumped the GPS changing the coordinates. They had just noticed this mistake. CLANG SMACK a frying pan impacted both of their heads with varying amounts of impact. Needless to say that this shut them both up effectively.

"! #%$%^&* Hungry, that hurt" Prussia exclaimed while rubbing a newly forming bump on his head, Austria nodded in agreement. She looked at them daring them to say one more word. The look on her face was enough to shut them both up.

"Stop fighting and fix the coordinates" they complied

* * *

Mid-afternoon they stopped in front of what looked like a fairly large forest. Prussia paused,

"hey these are the outskirts of the Harz Mts. But quit hanging around already" that last piece was slightly muffled as he reached back inside the car to grab the GPS. "Ready march!" he charged into the forest, Austria and Hungry were forced to follow him or risk getting left behind.

"Give me the GPS."

"Never! Not to a pansy"

Hungry was pretty sure they were going in circles; Austria had obviously had the same idea, because he was demanding that Prussia handed over the GPS. That and the fact that it was starting to get dark, and nobody sane wanted to be out here in the dark, well Prussia might. She tolerated this for about 5 more seconds before smacking Prussia with her frying pan until he gave up the GPS to Austria.

They had finally found it. The exact coordinates on the GPS which they then verified with Prussia's phone. (Why he didn't pull it out sooner, no one knows) the sun was starting to sink lower, just brushing the horizon. Prussia started to dig.

Scrape. Scrape. Shuffle. Scrape. Clunk, Clunk, clunk.

"I think the awesome me found it" Prussia called up, as if he was in a really deep hole

"you mean we found it" Austria said sounding annoyed.

Hungry sighed they had both started digging the hole because they had brought two shovels, and the sun was sinking so they might as well get it done fast. But honestly the hole was only about 3 and & 1/2; feet deep.

"Can you pull it up?" Hungry asked hoping against hope that they would be able to leave soon.

"No we need to dig around it to pull it up" she sighed again, this could be awhile.

* * *

Hungry had seized control of driving the vehicle as soon as they had hauled the chest back to the car, forcing the two males apart. Hopefully it would stop the arguments, hopefully.

It was about 9:00 when they reached Germany bros house. Prussia checked inside, to see if his brother was home. He found a note on the table, it read: Bruder, going to be gone for a couple of days, I need to think things through, will be back in time for the world meeting in 2 days, don't blow anything up –Germany.

"Kesesese! Well this worked out better than expected" he exclaimed while running back out to the car. He and Austria hauled the chest indoors and set it on the table. Prussia fumbled a key out of his pocket, and then inserted it into the chest sitting in front of them. The key made a grinding, scraping noise as it turned in the lock. With a loud clank it fell to the table. Their eyes were glued to the chest as Prussia and Austria each grabbed a side of the chest and began to ease the lid upwards.

* * *

**A/N yeah, I feel like this could be so much better. Which is why I need a Beta *hint hint***

**Leave a review pretty please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N this chapter... well just read it**

* * *

_The key made a grinding, scraping noise as it turned in the lock. With a loud clank it fell to the table. Their eyes were glued to the chest as Prussia and Austria each grabbed a side of the chest and began to ease the lid upwards._

BANG! BANG! BANG! Startled they dropped the lid with a crash. Hungry grabbed Prussia's arm.

"Hurry hide the chest!" she hissed. Prussia grabbed the chest and hurried it into the next room, hiding behind the coach. Austria walked to the door. He opened it. Italy was standing there on the step.

"Italy? What are you doing here?" Austria asked curiously, it was odd for Italy to use force, but that pounding had been rather effective…

"Vee~ Austria, what are you doing here? I thought this was Germany's house?" Italy sidestepped the question. Austria thought for a second coming up with a suitable, believable excuse.

"Hungry is mad at Prussia again, so I am doing damage control" Italy accepted this response.

"Vee~ is Germany here?" Italy asked, somehow managing to get inside. They headed towards the kitchen, or rather Italy headed towards the kitchen (he was going to make PASTAAAAAA!) and Austria followed him.

They entered the kitchen. In the short amount of time of having hid the chest and having Austria open the door, Prussia had managed to tick off Hungry. The evidence? A large bump he was nursing on his head and a triumphant Hungry holding a frying pan threateningly. Everyone looked surprise when Italy entered the kitchen and began to pull things out in a manner like it was his own kitchen. They realized that they shouldn't, not really considering the amount of time the Italian spent over there. Prussia remembered the one time he came across all the pasta Italy had made/bought for Germany every time Italy had, had a bad dream about all the pasta in the world had disappeared and he could no longer make pasta. It was a staggering amount, enough to last several years, if you ate pasta everyday three meals a day.

"So…"

Italy started casually, too casually, but this was ITALY! There's no way he would be planning anything, because it's ITALY for crying out loud.

"Why did Germany freeze when I touched his wrist?" The others in the room freezed. Italy started to sniffle a little,

"Is it because he doesn't like me anymore?" cue waterworks.

"Ahhh! Nooo!" Hungry said in full mothering mode, trying to get Italy to calm down. Apparently it worked, as Italy stopped crying and speaking incoherently. Prussia looked resigned, running a hand through his silvery hair he said "Look Italy…" he sighed "you should probably sit down, this is going to take a while to explain"

Italy turned off the stove, and then sat, the other nations present also sat around the table. Prussia sighed again, and looked towards Austria and Hungry for help. They motioned him to continue, at his continued silent pleading Hungry decided to help him out.

"Italy you know how you have a _condition_ when it comes to your curl?" she started

Italy blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes but I don't see how that has to do with Germany…"

Hungry held up a hand stopping him then motioned for Prussia to continue the explanation.

"West has a worse problem" he sighed again "he would rather have your condition then have we he's got"

Italy looked slightly impatient by this point 'are they stalling on purpose?' Strangely enough the topic went in entirely different direction.

"So you know how, when a nation goes through wars, or other traumatic parts of history they collect scars?"

Italy nodded; confused that he would be bring this up.

"Well West collects those scars a lot more easily than most nations; in fact I would say he's got the most scars than any other nation, its rather odd really, the 'toughest, most disciplined' nation is the one that bruises the easiest"

Here Italy interrupted him "Vee? But I don't see that many scars?"

Prussia laughed a dry bitter laugh "majority of them are faded. Another bunch are only thin white lines now so they blend in with his incredibly fair skin, but he tries to keep them covered as much as possible"

Italy still looked confused, so Hungry decided to help him out "ever notice how he always wears long sleeves now? Or the fact he always has gloves on? He tries to keep every inch of skin covered that he can to help prevent accidents" This made sense to Italy and he nodded empathetically

Prussia gave a rough bark of laughter "He keeps them covered up with good reason. "You see, whenever a scar is touched, he is forced to relive every instance of how it happened" not noticing Italy's dawning expression of horror he forged ahead. "As in he feels the pain of it, he sees exactly what happens, he literally relives it. And depending how long the person or nation has contact to his scar will affect how long he relieves it, or how many memories he relives from that time." Italy now looked thoroughly horrified, but Prussia found that he could not stop, the dam had been broken and the water rushed out. "How traumatic the experience also effects how long he's stuck in the cycle"

Italy seemed to find his voice again "so I caused him to relive a bad memory?" he looked like he was about to burst into tears again "which one was it?" he continued more cautiously

Prussia looked frustrated at this "that's the problem, we don't know. We should know but as far as I am aware there shouldn't be anything on his left wrist." This seemed to remind him of something "Austria, what did you see on his arm when you looked for the scar that had been touched?"

Everyone turned to look at him. He appeared thoughtful "It appeared to be a line of numbers, though I suppose that's just because of the sheer amount of people that were effected, he couldn't have been in the camps right?"

Everyone looked horrified "Numbers?" whispered Prussia almost silently

"yes" Austria responded, "they are from the sheer number of people effected right?"

Prussia looked more frustrated "Yes, No, I DON'T KNOW! ! #$%^&* it! West didn't tell me anything about what happened in between from when I left to fight against Russia and when I came back. Oh ! #$%^&* what kind of older bruder am I if he doesn't even tell me these things?"

"To be fair" said Austria "he didn't tell anybody"

"Yeah, yeah, I sure your theory's right anyways, they are probably just from the sheer amount of people effected that it caused its own scar"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but it felt like they were just trying to reassure themselves for the time being.

* * *

**A/N Dun Dun Duuunnnnnn! And the truth comes out, sort of. Still needing a Beta! OH and you guys are almost all they way caught up to what I have written.**

**IMPORTANT - Nations can get scars that are either A. inflicted on them or B. from the mass effect of say a war on the country over all, hopefully that makes things a little less confusing.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N so this is the last of it, you guys are officially all caught up. I have nothing else typed yet. I still need a Beta *hint hint***

**Dang you guys are fast, just checked my inbox and already a review!**

**Queen Umbugartus - *hits the ground* glad to see you care! Yes, his excuse is good, and it needs to be so that it shows that he has somewhat of a soul.**

**oh warning really long authors note at the end.**

* * *

Hungry seemed to be the only one who remembered about the chest. The chest that was currently hidden behind the couch in the conjoining room.

"Guys?" she started hesitantly, the grim silence in the room seemed almost oppressive "don't you think we should look through the chest?" at this Italy perked up.

"Chest? What chest? Is it a treasure chest?"

Prussia was already walking over to it so Austria decided to answer this question

"Prussia was going to explain to us more of what happened in the 'lost years' as we like to call them, the time where he and Germany dropped completely off the radar" Prussia set the chest down with a thunk

"yeah, you were here for part of them, but the majority of the time, when the incidence happened you were… otherwise occupied. Then you left" Italy started to tear up a bit, distressed that he wasn't there when Germany needed him to be (so he thought).

"But there was nothing you could have done" reassured Hungry noting the wet eyes. Prussia grasped the lid of the chest again, firmly and started it on its upward journey once again.

* * *

DING DONG. The sound vibrated through the Spaniards open house. Spain jerked out of his thoughts. Dropping the tomato on the counter he went towards the door. Maybe this time it would be Lovi~! He tore the door open again

"Lovi~!"

"Tch what took you so long tomato ! #$%^&*"

Needless to say Spain was thrilled even if he was being insulted. Romano pushed past him into the house heading for the kitchen.

"Romano will you help me harvest the tomatoes this year?"

Romano tched again snagging the tomato Spain had dropped on the counter and taking a bite.

"Fine ! #$%^&* but you owe me tomatoes"

"of course Lovi~" ("Don't call me that!") "Let's go!" Spain grabbed the hand not holding the tomato and pulled Romano outside. Yes the room was sound proof, but it was much better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

The chest was finally open all the way. It was a major pain though, in Prussia's opinion, because the hinges had rusted part way, forcing to go and get things in an effort to try and force it open.

"Well the good news is the chest is open" said Hungry. Austria sniffed

"but we may never be able to get it shut again"

"Oh well" responded Prussia carelessly "if we need to we can just put the stuff in a new chest"

he started digging through the numerous documents piled in the chest. Growing impatient he started pulling things out and setting them around the chest. First thing that came up was a flag "not sure why west didn't burn that"

Austria glanced at it "I suppose because he wants to remember so that it never happens again."

Prussia gave a bitter laugh "And I suppose the other countries don't give him enough grief about it already?" there was no answer to that documents, official orders, statistics, requests, he pulled it all out of the chest.

"You know" Hungry said offhandedly "The allies would have loved to get their hands on these during the trial"

"I know, and this isn't even the worst of it, that's in the other chest" Prussia stated "And I also plan to make sure that they don't get a hold of these" he shifted a few more documents aside. "Here it is why did west have to cram it all the way in the bottom?"

Prussia pulled out a small stack of documents and a letter full of photographs. The calm was shattered once again with DING DONG knock knock knock. The countries gathered around the table froze, looked at each other, down at the documents then back at each other. ! #$%^&* was the word in everyone's head. DING DONG

* * *

America stood outside of Germany's house. He wanted to see if he was okay. Quite frankly, it was super unfair for everyone to keep making a big deal about, well everything. Why he couldn't just do this over the phone? He wasn't really sure actually, it was more of a feeling. Did that mean he had hero senses? This while it excited him, was pushed to the back of his mind for now. With no more hesitation he reached up and rang the doorbell then knocked for good measure. There was no response. A frown creased his face for a second, maybe he didn't hear him? He rang the doorbell again. There had to be at least Prussia home considering the fact that his car was sitting in the drive way. Finally he could here footsteps walking towards the door. The steps paused, it was the longest minuet ever, and then the locks in the door turned and the door started to open.

* * *

**A/N and we bring in America! Why? I'm not really sure, I just felt like he needed to be there. Yes I know you hate me because of the cliffy, I would hate me too. Except I have a vague, well more than vague idea of how this going to go, so yeah. So now you will be getting the updates as soon as I write them! yeah, ummmmm. OH right! I realize I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer! but seriously guys come on. if I owned Hetalia, don't you think this would be its own little arc in the show/manga? You know whats really weird though? I don't watch or read it, my friends are just fanatics so I get it all from them, and I read fanfiction. yeah didn't think I would be confessing this so early on BUT HERE I AM! jeeze, have you guys realized how many issues I have yet? anyone keeping a running total? its pretty long.**

**A shout out to all of those affected by the Boston Marathon Bombing, My sincerest condolences, why people want to hurt people to that degree is beyond me.**


	12. Chapter 11: Panic

**A/N so I had a snow day Thursday and I was totally going to update but a pesky English essay on The Kite Runner (most depressing book ever by the way) got in the way. Then I got writers block. And the Thursday I was referencing was like two and a half weeks ago. But here it is much later finally written out.**

* * *

The door opened fully revealing Prussia standing at the door. He stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him.

"So, America… what are you doing here?" Prussia asks.

America frowns wondering for a moment why they didn't go inside but his obliviousness soon ignored this fact.

"Just com'in to see if Germany was ok, due to the circumstances!"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine" came Prussia's rushed and distracted reply. Too rushed.

"Hey you OK Prussia?" Comes Americas concerned question

'! #$%^&*' Prussia thought furiously

"yeah I-I'm fine!" Prussia responded a little too brightly.

"Are you sure?" America looked at him with concern.

"is everything okay in here?" asks America while pushing past Prussia

"No stop- EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

his protests were for naught as America barged his way inside. Austria and Hungry looked up panicked at the sudden lack of noise from Prussia into America's eyes. He met their gaze then let his eyes wander, coming to rest on the still very vibrant black and red flag.

'! #$%^&*' was the general consensus.

_Germany paused for second outside the door of his boss's office. He re-straightened and dusted off his already straight and dust free uniform. Then he raised one gloved hand and knocked. Twice, firmly. _

_"Eintreten". _

_Again he paused, wondering if this meeting would go as they normally did or if he had finally caught on to his and his bruders deception. He turned the handle. And entered the office._

"Bye Roma~"

Spain waved cheerfuly from his front door to Romano.

"Tch, bye tomato ! #$%^&*. Grazie for the tomatoes"

Romano then gunned it not wanting to hear the supposed "tomato ! #$%^&* reply". Spain shut the door securely and locked it just in case. He looked around one more time and headed to his bathroom, where he kept a giant first aid case. 'Never hurts to be too careful' he thought grimly. After checking around the house one more time, and making sure that the doors that led to the outside were all firmly locked, he rolled back the bookcase and opened the door to the hidden room.

He shut the door behind him, activating the switch that would move the bookcase back automatically. He then turned his attention to the bed. The first aid kit fell to the floor with a clatter.

Germany was lying there, as still as death. His pale skin even paler, creating a shocking contrast to the forest green of his uniform and the deep red that seeped through it.

"! #$%^&*"

_He stepped into his boss's office, snapping off a sharp salute after shutting the door. Germany stood at attention in the front of this boss's desk. The meeting started off well enough, talking about reports, talking strategy, the usual that came with warfare. And practically all Germany had ever known. Then his boss said something unexpected._

_"Deutschland."_

_Germany looked up from the reports he had been given, meeting his bosses gaze._

_"Ja?"_

_The next words spoken froze Germany to the bone_

_"It is time for Deutschland to stand alone."_

_Germany looked at his boss questioningly_

_"Break off the alliance with Italien"_

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNN! I really wanted this to go longer but once again English homework got in the way yuck. Fun Fact: Do you guys realize by the time I post it here its gone through like three edits? one on Word, one on Deviant art, then one here.**

**Guest – sorry, you're not the only one who's slightly upset at me, remember that friend I keep referencing? And I'm hinting at something? Really? I wasn't aware. I guess I could be unconsciously. What do you think I am hinting at?**

**Jatynzel – 'insert reply here.' Ok moving on, D? is this some sort of code? Well pretty sure by this point Prussia is practically immune to the frying pan, plus I think she's stressed. Maybe? I am not totally sure that I was hinting at anything. Hopefully this meets your expectations.**

**Brenna13 – thanks for the fav and follow! Please leave a review next time!**

**Tapion580 – thank you for the fav and follow it means a lot! Yes it was, you have good deduction skills. You live in Colorado too? Isn't the weather insane, really a foot and a ½ of snow just to have it be like 70 the next day.**

**Lizzie121212 – thanks for the favorite please leave a review!**

**Galaxy Eclipse – Glad you think so! And thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you? You guys completely filled my inbox within minutes of the update. THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 12: Revive

**A/N Ok first of all, I already addressed this I thought but Guest brought it up. First thank you for the compliment but I don't swear. Ever. It's a personal standard and commitment of mine, however some characters require swearing or the mood requires it. So I leave a space for you to insert the words you would find appropriate. So unless you want me to start using my personal "swear words", and I will if enough people want me to, but for now they are going to continue to be bleeped out. That is all. OH and this is the first chapter that has any beta influence! (They were a total life saver btw)**

* * *

_Germany looked at his boss, "Vas?"_

_"He is useless, and a waste of resources."_

_"Sir, his performance has improved through the mandatory training sessions." His boss scoffed._

_"Improvement? I see no improvement from that dummkopf."_

_"He tries very hard." Germany was working hard to convince himself that personal attachment wasn't getting in the way. He was failing. "I'll train with him more, but we can't break off the alliance."_

_His boss' face was red with rage._

_"I see how it is," he growled, his eyes glinting dangerously. He walked out from behind his desk and grabbed his ceremonial sword off the wall. Germany backed up slowly as his boss unsheathed the sword and pointed it at him._

_"So this is how you want to play the game? By not listening to your boss' commands?" He leveled the sword tip at Germany's mid-section._

_"Ego temporaliter religas medicína et dis ex hac annecto vobis. Ego sanabo naturaliter benedixerit tibi."_

_**(*I temporarily bind your healing power and disconnect you from this country. I curse you to heal naturally.***__)_

_Germany paled, he could back up no further, as his back was literally against the wall._

_"SIC FIAT!" With those parting words his boss buried the sword into Germany's stomach almost up to the hilt, into the wall. He gasped, hands instinctively curling around the protruding blade, thin slashes opening up on his hands. Blood dripped from the sword, the wall and from Germany. His boss walked out closing the door with a slam._

_**(*So mote it be.*)**_

* * *

Spain grabbed the first aid kit off the floor, where he had dropped it, hurriedly and set it beside Germany's still form. Ripping open the green jacket he quickly surveyed the damage. It must have been pre-camps because the German didn't have any signs of this injury when he arrived, as a camp escapee. It was a narrow, extremely deep cut and it looked like it penetrated to the other side.

Axe's and mace's were immediately checked of the list for this injury. Too deep to be an arrow wound, and wrong shape and depth for a bullet wound. Bayonet? no it was too wide. some type of sword wound... but that didn't make sense! Swords were not used in the World Wars, yet it was the numbers that had been touched... this wasn't making any sense.

"Possible lung puncture, one major vein is cut and… I can't tell!" He frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Everything was too red, every thing was moving to fast, bleeding too quickly. He fumbled open the First aid kit, pulling out a roll of bandages. Layer upon layer, the bandages were wrapped as more blood seeped out of the wound.

"Why isn't he healing?!" Desperation laced his words as red seeped through another layer of bandages. By this point, the natural healing power of the nations should be kicking in, at the very least the critical damage should be mostly repaired, but the wound stayed in the same condition.

What more could he do? Spain knew that he was no doctor, and this was much more than he could handle. Germany trusted him. He was the only other nation who knew about the thin line of numbers. Doctors would ask too many questions and who knew how different a nations body was from a humans that only left getting another nation with more medical expertise, but no one else knew about the numbers! But was keeping that secret worth the blonde nation's life?

"Think think think!" Spain told himself desperately, pacing, he had run out of bandages at the moment "Wait!" He cupped his hands together focusing. the smallest red glow began to form in his cupped hands.

* * *

No body moved for the longest moment. Everyone was frozen in place. America shattered the silence for once not with excited shouts but a quiet whisper.

"What is this?"

Prussia sighed. This was the risk he was taking by dragging this back and dumping out the contents. That someone would find out, heck with his luck it was practically invertible.

"Swear to me you won't show this to anyone. Swear it!"

America was oddly serious "I swear it on the heart and soul of the nation I represent, that I won't tell anyone"

Prussia relaxed unconsciously, America had swore by the nation, if he broke this promise it would kill him.

"It's... I guess the best way to describe this is to call it... secrets."

America raised an eyebrow

Prussia continued "It's everything that... well this could take awhile how about you sit down."

America sat down next to Italy, both of the normally cheery nations looking oddly serious.

Prussia shuffled through some papers on the cluttered table, "I suppose the best place to start would be... hmmm... there is not really any specific date... lets say a couple years into the time Hitler had been voted in."

He found the papers he was looking for, staring at them for a second his normally cocky demeanor crumpling into... was that depression?

Prussia sighed "Look, guys, can we go over this after the World Meeting tomorrow? that way I can get all the necessary papers together and re-hide this chest before West gets back."

They agreed the atmosphere to heavy for them to agree to anything else.

* * *

_Germany gasped weakly as the blood slowly flowed into his lungs. He choked, coughing he managed to get back to the blood tainted wheeze but at a price, the coughs had caused him to shift against the imbedded sword causing the wound to become worse. His head boobed forward drifting between the line of consciousness and not. The door slammed open _

_"WEST! CAN WE- HOLY ! #$%^&* WEST!" his head jerked up, his dulling blue eyes sharpening slightly on the pale figure in the door._

_Prussia rushed forward, helping support his brother against the bloodied wall. _

_"West what the ! #$%^&* happened to you?! never mind don't answer that, listen I have to remove this sword, and is going to hurt" At this point Prussia was just talking to keep himself from breaking down, he wasn't sure if West could hear him at all._

_He pushed against one of Germany's shoulders grabbing the hilt of the sword, he took a deep breath steeling himself._

_"one, two, THREE" Prussia tore the blade free, tossing it to the side. He gathered his brothers prone form in his arms. He had thought that this administration would be able to help his brother, but he sees now that all they do is destroy._

* * *

The red glow in Spain's hands was the size of a golf ball. He glanced up at Germany's still form.

"This is going to have to cut it" he muttered

Spain held his hands carefully over the pale form, and lowered them carefully. The red glow flowed from his his hands in a slender thread. It curled around the entry point of the wound then seeped in. Spain watched the too pale face, anxious for any positive response. Slowly color began to return to the Germans face. Spain breathed a sight of relief. When the last of the glow left his hands, he sank into the chair stationed next to the bed, exhausted. what he did was risky, he imparted some of his strength temporarily in order to save Germany's life. Risky because it could end up being poison to the nation attempting to be helped or if two much was given it would kill the giver.

Germany's eyes flickered open, focusing on Spain's face. The exhaustion was clear. He glanced down taking into note the bloodied bandages and put two and two together.

"You shouldn't have done that" he spoke quietly

"It saved your life"

Germany looked away a familiar line already playing through his head '_I didn't deserve it'_

* * *

**A/N And angst lots of angst. I least that's what I think, but I'm pretty sure I am insane. Just realized the last chapter was really short so I tried to make this one longer. Please leave a review! How do you think I responded? was I a jerk? or did it come out ok? Still open to betaing I need all the help I can get.**

**Jatynzel - sorry it only gets worse**

**tapion580**** - yes it did snow, I got another snow day!**

**Galaxy Eclipse**** - thanks for following and favorite-ing me! and thanks for you work as a Beta! sorry for not sending the newest update but I really wanted to get this posted. thank you again for all your work, I would be screwed with out it!**

**Queen Umbugartus**** - glad you think so I try!**

**marissamd**** and ****spinzaku04**** - thanks for following please leave a review next time!**

**IWantsRussia - that's ok! tell me when you finish!**

**kara-hime24 - *shifty eyes* possibly, I can't write romance to save my life so I'm going to leave it up to interpretation.**

**I think I got everyone, I'm so so sorry if I forgot you, I will try harder next time if I did! Please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13: The calm before

**A/N OK I have something really really important (yes it pertains to the story) to ask all of you guys so its important that you read the very bottom.**

* * *

The nations filed into their usual meeting room. Germany was the first one there, as usual. He gingerly lowered himself into his seat, still in pain from the still healing wound. He would have to be especially careful today. The power Spain had lent managed to pull him out of the nightmares, but the slightest push could send him back into a relapse. He stood up to check the presentation equipment, as he was to be presenting today. He stood hiding a wince and walked over towards the podium. Two things happened. The first- Italians had arrived.

"Germany! I missed you! Where did you go? I wanted to eat pasta with you!"

The second- Italy had launched himself in a 'tackle hug'. Normally Germany would be able to catch him, no problem, but with his injury. . . Germany winced as Italy barreled into him, slowly returning the hug.

"Hands off potato ! #$%^&*!" Romano announced, annoyed.

"Lovi~!" Spain said cheerfully grabbing the grouchy brunette from behind in a hug. He had arrived the same time as Germany as he wanted to make sure that he would be okay, but then split up to avoid suspicion. Italy climbed off his perch on Germany, and smiled up at him

"Its ok though! I brought pasta that we can eat at lunch!"

Germany nodded absent mindedly tuning out Romano's furious rant about how Veneziano should not share perfectly good pasta with that potato ! #$%^&*. He really hoped that Italy the human cannonball hadn't made the existing wound worst, he didn't want people asking about it. He finished checking the equipment then sat down in his seat gingerly, not wanting to cause more damage than Italy might have caused.

* * *

Prussia, Hungry, Austria and America all met in an empty meeting room a few doors down from the actual meeting.

"Where's Italy?" America asked, noticing the absence of the bubbly brunette

"He had to meet up with his brother" Hungary replied.

Nodding his acceptance, America and the others turned towards Prussia

"I brought it." Was Prussia's reply to the unspoken question "But, I want to sneak some things into the meeting" Austria and Hungry rolled their eyes. Typical Prussia ultimatum.

"Fine, we'll keep anyone watching busy" came Hungary's response; cutting off Austria's immediate 'No'.

* * *

All the nations had finally arrived. Even America wasn't as late as he normally was. The chatter levels rose in the room. Germany sighed. Why did everyone seem too depend on him to get the meeting started? Well this was going to hurt. He stood up gingerly, and then slammed his hand down on the table.

"Shut up! and sit down the meeting is starting now!"

Begrudgingly the other nations moved towards their seats. Germany also sat wincing as more strain was put on the sword wound.

Again the other nations seemed to look to him for guidance. Were they seriously all this needy? He rubbed between his eyebrows tiredly

"Ok, now who is scheduled to go first?" The meeting proceeded.

* * *

At 12:00 they stopped for lunch. Germany felt a warm trickle of blood seep through the bandage. '! #$%^&*' He swiftly left the meeting room, when Italy wasn't looking. He stepped into one of the stalls in the bathroom and hung his jacket on the door.

He hadn't been imagining things; the white bandage now had a crimson circle in the center of it. He rummaged through his jackets pockets coming up with the small role of bandaging he had remembered to pack. Securing the end to the existing bandage he wrapped it around securely, tying it off tightly.

"Hopefully that'll hold" he muttered not hearing the other occupant of the bathroom.

* * *

"Finally!" Prussia announced "It took you long enough to get here! I though you said you were going to be fast in the bathroom!"

"The hero is never late!" was America's boisterous retort

CLANG!

"Let's get a move on shall we?" Threatened Hungary dangerously, removing her frying pan from the table

They nodded and Prussia motioned for every to sit down

"Italy said he would keep Germany busy as long as he got the run down later" Prussia announced as he rummaged for the packet he had carefully, oh so carefully, put together. He stopped for a moment and stared at them "First, swear on the country you represent, that whatever you hear in here does not leave this room." Everyone agreed.

The folder certainly looked innocent enough, manila colored, the kind they saw every day that held notes or important information. But they knew that this one held something much more sinister.

With deft fingers Prussia flicked it open, selecting the first document. He studied it for a moment before allowing it to be passed around. It was a medical form dictating the removal of suture materials and bandages.

"It was 1935, mein Bruder had ,had a meeting with that ! #$%^&*, he attended, being the perfect soldier he was trained to be, that I trained him to be" he finished bitterly "I knew that the meeting was over because that ! #$%^&* was walking around but there was no sign of West."

"So you went looking for him" America said knowingly

"Exactly, and I'm really, really glad I did, because when I got to the office He was impaled to the wall by a ! #$%^&* sword! Because he didn't want to break off the alliance with Italy!" there was a sharp intake of breath around the table "ok listen, this next part you can't tell anyone." He waited for their agreement which was swiftly given. "The reason West was so reluctant was because Italy was his first friend that wasn't family, and there's also the fact that mein Bruder wasn't always West…" Prussia trailed off, as he glanced back down at his watch. "! #$%^&* we have to get back! The meetings about to start again! And we don't want West to get suspicious!"

* * *

'Just two more hours' Germany thought to himself 'then I can leave and down some pain killers, and an Advil. His mounting headache was getting progressively worse as the meeting ran on. Luckily he had already presented so he didn't need to move around anymore for the remainder of the meeting.

"WATERGUN FIGHT!" Prussia announced jumping up on the table. Clearly he had gotten bored. He managed to pull a Super Soaker out of nowhere and proceeded to try and soak everyone in the room. However it wasn't full of water, it was full of dye. Nations scrambled for cover, grabbing Prussia's back up Super Soakers for protection. Germany took one look at the mayhem filled room, and rainbow colored nations and left, they could clean up the mess this time.

* * *

Prussia smiled when he saw Germany leave with almost a look of relief on his face. To be honest, Germany wasn't looking good, and the meeting wasn't helping. So he decided to use his awesomeness to help out his little brother. And it had worked.

* * *

**A/N yeah, so I got another one of my friends addicted who shared it with the countries she knows (rps with) and apparently the 2!p's are laughing, and everyone else is crying, including the Germany she knows, and apparently he hates me... I feel like a terrible person... probably didn't help that she sent me a Hetalia dress up game... who knew that so many of the countries look stunning in pink?... Anyways, A big thanks to my Beta GalaxyEclipse for putting up with my crazy.**

**IWantsRussia**** - thanks for your help! Spelling mistakes?! dang you spell check! I thought for sure I got them all!**

**prettydawn****, ****shadonic25****, and ****Kurotalia44****, thanks so much for your support! But this time please leave a review!**

* * *

**Ok here's the super important question: I am considering including an attempt. That's all the details I am going to give you, otherwise it would spoil it. But I need to know what you think, and it wouldn't be right away I would have to build up to it but it would happen soon, that's why I'm asking. If you want more details in order to make your choice please PM me.**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THE FATE OF THE STORY RESTS UPON YOUR SHOULDERS!**


End file.
